At The Dark Alley
by Euphany
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto befriended a boy......but he doesn't know his new friend's background...The question is.....Is his friend really a boy?...THIS IS NOT MY STORY. I JUST POSTED THIS ON MY ACCOUNT BECAUSE MY FRIEND COULD NOT POST HER stORY BECAUsE she is a new
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I do not own Naruto. Please Leave a Review if you think that I should continue this story……PLEASE!**_

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer in Konoha and Naruto was told by Sakura to buy ice creams to ease up the hotness that they were feeling. Naruto of course can't refuse to Sakura's order because of his feelings for her. So Naruto went to buy the ice creams.

When Naruto finished buying the three vanilla-flavored ice creams that Sakura told him to buy, Naruto decided to take the longer route to their meeting place so that he could have a walk and maybe he would find something that interests him.

While he was walking, he heard a noise or rather voices. His keen ears followed the direction in which the noise was coming from and found out that it was coming from a dark alley seven meters away from where he stood holding the ice creams. Curious, he went and took a peek at the narrow alley. When the view was already clear, he saw two bullies bullying a boy with a cap so that his eyes could not be visible. He looked like his age.

"Hey kid, give us your money or else you'll get hurt and probably die from our wrath!" One of the bullies said and laughed evilly.

"Please, I do not want to her either one of you so please just leave me be." The boy said determination in his voice.

"What! Are you telling us that you could beat the hell of us! What a joker! Do you want to test our skills, huh kid!" The other bully said and followed it with a laugh more evilly than his comrade.

Just when they were about to launch at the boy, Naruto revealed his self and said in his determined voice that they should stop what they were about to do, cause if they do, he'll surely send them to the hospital.

"And who might you be?" The first bully asked while his eyes narrowed. The other did the same of narrowing his eyes.

"Heh! I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be the next Hokage of Konoha so you better back off and leave the innocent alone or else, you dead meat!"

"Hokage! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Tha-tha-that's stupid. They continued to laugh, tears starting to fill their eyes.

Naruto saw how they reacted and it angered him so much that they were laughing at his long time dream.

"Stupid eh! I'll show you who's stupid you big-headed jerks!" He said as he prepared to launch at the already prepared bullies.

Meanwhile, Sakura was getting goose bumps because she was seated a meter apart from Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Y-y-yes Sasuke?" Sakura turned to hi with expectation in her eyes and voice.

"Naruto's taking to long. Let's find him."

At this, Sakura turned to stone slowly. _'What! he's not asking me out!'_

Sad to say, Naruto seems to find it hard to bring down the bullies. The have skills. When he was about to be punched by the other bully while he was fighting the other, The boy who was a while ago just stood at the side and watched the fist fight, landed a strong kick at the bully's jaw.

Sasuke and Sakura sensed Naruto's chakra and followed it wondering why he used his energy. When they arrived at the scene where the fight was going on, Sasuke took notice of how the boy landed a kick on the bully and how he gathered chakra in his hand and punched the other one destroying his jaw. _'Interesting... .'_

When the bullies were knocked out, he pretended that Naruto was the overall winner of the fist fight earlier. Naruto was so confident that he had to smile and blush at the blonde boy's enthusiasm.

"Hey! You must be careful always or else you'll be bullied around here!" Naruto said his face an inch away from the blushing boy's face.

"Y-yes thankyou…for helping me.."

With that, Naruto patted him at the back and waved him a goodbye. "Hope we'll see each other again!" He said as he smiled and waved at the same time.

Naruto had reunited with Sasuke and Sakura. He then proceeded to greet Sakura with a smile but it faded when he saw Sakura's eyes were flaming.

"Anou sa Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" He asked then his face turned to blue when he remembered that he dropped the ice creams she wanted him to buy. _'Damn'_ He thought and started to back away when he saw that her face didn't change at all.

"It's not about the ice creams right? Ne S-s-sakura chan?"

"Naruto! You'll pay for what you did to those yummy ice creams!" Sakura shouted with rage. Naruto was about to run but Sakura got a hold of his jacket and she started pounding him.

"Mou! Sakura-chan! Please Stop! Ittai! It hurts! Ouch! Stop!"

While Sakura was busy pounding the almost crying Naruto, Sasuke has only one thought in his head.

……………………'_Who was that boy?'…………………………………._

**_Author's note: Hello! Please Leave a review if you liked it! And by the way, this story is a NarutoxOC fic. _**


	2. Ninja Academy

Author's note: I do not own Naruto……..PLEASE READ A REVIEW SO THAT I"LL BE ENSPIRED TO WRITE THE CHAPTER 3 OF THIS FIC………………..

Ninja Academy

It's the first day in the academy. Every ninja are greeting their friends and talking about their vacations while the others are just sitting at the sides. Sir Iruka then entered the classroom with a big smile on his face.

"Settle down everyone! You will have a new classmate so please settle down now." Iruka-sensei's voice boomed.

The class then turned their attention to the boy who was beside their sensei. As they turned their full attention to the boy, the boy blushed and quickly hid behind Iruka-sensei. _'He's a lot like Hinata' _everyone thought at the same time.

"Please introduce yourself now. Don't be shy. They're all good people so please go on." Iruka-sensei said in a reassuring tone. His tone made the boy a little more confident than few minutes ago.

"Anou….I'm Kai Kashiwazaki. I'm very pleased to meet you all" he said in a meek voice but didn't stutter over his words.

"Anou sa…Sakura-chan, isn't that the boy whom we helped yesterday?" Naruto asked Sakura who was seated just beside him. "Souyo…:" Sakura whspered back to him. He then turned and smiled at Kai who was blushing madly now. At his tomato red face, everyone laughed but Naruto stood up and told everyone to shut up. Some snickered but obeyed. Kai felt the heat rush up to his face again. "Arigatou…Naruto-san…and it's such a pleasure to know that you're in the class with me."

"No biggie!" Naruto said in thumbs up.

"Kai, thank you for introducing yourself to everyone. Now please take a seat beside Tenten. When Kai sat down, Tenten smiled at him, blushing a little. "Hi! I'm Tenten"

She introduced herself at the smiling Kai.

"It's nice to meet you Tenten. Would you mind touring me around here?" He asked her hopefully.

"Sure! Who wouldn't want to tour a person as cute as you?" She bluntly said and turned beet red all of a sudden. She just realized what she said.

"What?"

"I mean sure! Yeah. I'll tour you around! Especially that you are a Kashiwazaki!"

"Thank you Tenten."

"No biggie!"

After class, Tenten toured him around and introduced him to some more new people. There were Akamichi Chouji, Shino, Hinata who blushed at him, Kiba with akamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and he was again introduced to Naruto, Sasuke and Saukra who said they already knew him.

"Anou…Naruto-san….thankyou again for helping me this morning and also from yesterday…" Kai said blushing hard.

"Don't worry about it! I'm glad to help people that are nice! Do you like to become friends with me?"

"Hai!" Kai answered immediately, happiness seen clearly in his eyes.

Sasuke on the other had, was looking at him like a hawk. He was curious about the kashiwazaki boy. He was intrigued by him because of yesterday's events

"Hi! It's Sasuke right?"

"Yes"

"I'm Kashiwazaki Kai. Pleased to meet you!"

"Hn."

Kai the went to Sakura and greeted her warmly with his nice smile.

"Hi! Sakura. I hope that we'll become good friends."

"You bet! I'm way too pleased to meet a Kashiwazaki in the academy! I'll be your friend that's for sure!"

The day passed and it seems that Kai has befriended everyone already. They were all friendly to him except for Sasuke. He has a different feeling about Kai because he know too well about the Kashiwazakis.

………………………_.'I'll be watching your back……Kashiwazaki….Kai……'_

_Author's note: Another chapter written by my friend. _

_NOTICE FOR EVERYONE: I'll erase this story in about two days. THIS fic will be posted again on my friends account. She's the one who really owns this fic……._


	3. A Recall of the Past

Author's note: I do not own Naruto.

A Recall of the Past

It was dismissal, Naruto heard a very pleasant music. It was somewhat coming from the woods. Curious, he followed the music. Reaching his destination, he was surprised to see that Kai was the one creating the music. He was playing a flute. Kai suddenly stopped upon knowing his presence. "Naruto-san" He acknowledge the dazed Naruto.

"Kai! What are you doing here?"

"I was playing with my flute. Did you like it anyway?"

"No, I do not like it. I love it. It's the most awesome music I've ever heard!"

"Arigatou…Naruto-san…I'm happy that you appreciate my playing." Kai said with one of his charming smiles.

"Where did you get the flute anyway?" Naruto asked him.

"I got this flute from my parents. Isn't it beautiful?" He asked holding the flute up.

"Yes!" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Anou sa! Where are your parents anyway?"

"They died when I was five." He said in a very quiet voice. But a sad smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry.."

"No, It's okay…"

"Would you…would you mind talking about them?"

"Mm. I'm always happy to talk about them." And Kai began to tell about his life.

Kai belongs to a well-known family in Konoha. The kashiwazaki's. They call their selves the "Master of Disguise" because before they trust strangers, they disguise their selves as the opposite sex of that person. But a member of the clan was very different from the rest. He was Kashiwazaki Fujisawa. He jas no ability of disguising which was rather strange because he was a Kashiwazaki. Instead, he has this amazing ability in using his chakra. He can make an electricity ball by using the right amount of chakra in his hands. He mastered different techniques that involved electricity. He was called as "King of Electricity and thunder" because of his abilities. Even though, he was very different from the rest, he was loved and accepted by them.

He met a girl and he instantly married her. She was named Kashiwazaki Harue after their wedding. His family never disagreed to the two's love. They very well supported them. Harue was not at all an ordinary woman. She has her own techniques that everyone can envy. She was called "Master of Ninjutsu" because of her mastering of almost every ninjutsu that was created. They very in loved with each other. The Kashiwazaki's did not contradict well because they have this law that "He shall be the one that will choose his partner in life. Freedom is given to you. Choose whom you want to marry for your mind cannot defeat your heart."

After a few years of marriage, Harue finally gave birth to a child. They were very fond of their child that they lavished the child expensive gifts and showered the child with love. They taught the child with everything they knew, from the use of basic Taijutsu to the use of ninjutsu. Electric ability was also taught. Disguising was also t aught. The child had everything. He was loved and cared by all.

A war in Konoha ended the happiness of the family. His parents decided to fight for Konoha. They wanted to protect the village, their family and their only child. It was night when the enemies attacked Konoha. Fujisawa and Harue awakened the two old kashiwazaki and asked them to take care of their child and love him just as they do now. Fujisawa had his eyes closed but tears were falling down his cheeks.

"If we don't come back, give him this flute and tell him to play it whenever he feels empty and lonely. He will not feel alone. Please" Harue said while handing the flute to her father-in-law.

"Don't say that! Promise us that you'll come back! Promise us!"

"Father! This is no time for an argument! Just take care of him!"

"No! You listen to me! Your child is only 5! How can he understand what's going n around here!"

Thus, their argument started. The child suddenly woke up from hearing the noise.

"Grandpa, What's happening?" He was wondering why things had been packed already and that his parents were wearing fighting gears.

"Kai! Go with your grandparents!" his father ordered him. "Mother, what's happening?"

"Just follow your father!" his mother said with a tone like his father's.

"But I don't wanna leave you!" he said hugging the legs of his parents. Fujisawa kicked his child to his father and again ordered him to go. A mob of ninjas were approching their area. "They're her!" Harue said in a very alarmed tone. She then turned to hug Kai and told him how much they love him. Always.

It was then that Kai with his grandparents escaped and the lovers stayed and fought. There were so many of them that Fujisawa decided to use his most ultimate technique. "Goodbye…Kai…" his last words as the house exploded due to the high voltage of electricity used. Kai and the old man and woman just watched from afar the unfortunate event that happened. Kashwazaki Fujisawa and Harue were dead.

"Tousan…kaasan…..Sayoonara…Aishteru" Kai said as tears rolled form his eyes. His grandparents cried with their knees on the damp earth. "We promise to take care of your child. We will not let anyone harm him. We promise!" His grandpa said between sobs.

"The war ended but I still remember their faces before they died." Kai said with that sad smile again.

"I'm jealous of you you know.." Naruto said his eyes looking at the clouds above.

:Eh! Nande!"

"You had a very loving family even if you only stayed with them for a little time. I wish I did."

"It doesn't mean that if you don't have parents, you will feel not loved and wanted anymore. There are many who cares for you." Kai explained to him gently.

"Really!" Kai said turning to face Kai.

"Of course. We do care for you."

"Anou sa! Arigatou for saying those words! You make me feel great! Arigatou Kai!" naruto said in a very foxy grin that made Kai laugh and blush at the same time. And his reddening doubled when Naruto hugged him. Tight. Naruto noticed his face and teased him tomato-face. From that day, they became closer to each other. A beautiful bond of friendship was made between the two.

"I hope this lasts…." Kai whispered to his self.

Author's note: Thankyou to all those who read and reviewed. Hope I still have your interst in this story!


	4. A new Beginning

The New Beginning

It was time for the groupings of the ninjas. They didn't know that they were observed by the Hokage. The Hokage has decided who will be on the teams and the jounin assigned. Iruka-sensei started.

"Kai, your in the team of Saeso and -"

"Oh please..Naruto-san…..Naruto-san.."

"..and Takeru."

Kai was disappointed. He wanted to be on naruto's team.

"Wait…why are there excess?" Iruka-sensei wondered.

Suddenly, a girl burst open the closed door. "Wait! I'm here! Sorry..I'm late!"

Iruka-sensei looked very angry. "Natsumi!Why are you late again!" Iruksensei scolded the smiling girl. "Anou..I woke up late..heheh"

Iruka-sensei sighed. He just can't handle the girl so well. "Go to your seat young lady!" He shouted after sometime.

"Hai.." Natsumi sat beside Kai. "Hi! I'm Natsumi. You?" She asked the smiling Kai.

"Kashiwazaki Kai. Pleased to meet you Natsumi-chan." Kai said smiling.

Iruka-sensei the called Natsumi's name and announced that she's in the group of Ken and Kouga. Natsumi smiled happily then, seeing that her teammates are good-looking.

"And before I forget, your assigned jounins are…Kai…your team will be handled by Rio-san." And Iruka-sensei announced the rest to the ninjas. "Natsumi…your teacher wopuld be Katase-san." Natsumi nodded.

"Now meet your group and your new teachers. GO!" Iruka-sensei commanded the genins.

Kai, saeso and Takeru met up with their teacher, Rio-sensei. He was very mysterious. His hita-aite was placed on his eyes. "Is he blind folding his self?" Takeru asked.

"T don't know. He's creepy, though.." Saeso whispered to takeru as not to be heard by the jounin. Kai just kept quiet but observed.

"the three of you listen to me carefully. I don't want to have weak students and because I don't want to be the laughing stock of the jounins around here, I'm gonna train you hard so that you would not be weak." He said in a creepy voice that the three wanted to ran away. Just almost.

"Hai!" They answered together. "I'm sure the three of you want to be strong."

"Of course! I'm gonna be the best ninja ever!" Saese said pointing his finger to Rio-sensei. "Hn."

After sometime of training, Rio-sensei asked them what wepons do they use.

"I am using chains" Takeru said smiling.

"I am using two katanas" Saeso said confidently.

"Anou…I use a pair of whip." Kai said smiling.

"Hn. Do you know how to use your chakra?" Rio-sensei asked them. And yes, they know.

Saeso's ultimate move is his 100 strikes of his katanas. His katana can hit you even in a 70 meter distance. Takeru's chains are very special indeed. Get grabbed by them and you'll be stabbed by shurikens and kunais that just pops out of nowhere. Kai considers his whips his bestfriends because it was with him since he was a kid. Electricity flows on them by the use of chakra. Among the three of them, kai is the strongest because he has a secret seal.

Everytime they finished training, Rio-sensei would treat them to Ichiraku Ramen. As the time passed, Rio-sensei became fond of them that he treats them already like his own kids. They were trained very hard so that they would improve. Takeru was the childhood friend of Kai but he doesn't know. Kai just kept it to himself.

The team of kai, Saeso and Takeru with their sense, Rio are just starting a new beginning of friendship not to mention their bonding on chaotic missions.

Author's note: Anou..sorry for he wrong spellings and grammars..I didn't check this anymore…PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !"""


End file.
